This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We will develop multi-channel (1H/3He and 129Xe/1H) 3D radial encoding for in vivo imaging of the mouse lung at the spatial resolution posed by diffusion and susceptibility limits. To achieve this aim, we will integrate three tightly coupled improvements in technology: -- We will integrate a dual-channel rf coil into our imaging chain for simultaneous acquisition at 85 and 64 MHz to improve the sensitivity. -- We will install new higher strength gradients (400 mT/m) to reduce the impact of diffusion. -- We will optimize a 3D (dual-channel) radial acquisition sequence to limit the effects of susceptibility.